


Metaphors

by AtlasMothman



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Metaphors, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasMothman/pseuds/AtlasMothman
Summary: There is no specific mentioning of transphobia in this short piece.Will is speaking of himself in negative metaphors and Hannibal is determined to change that.A tiny bit of angst. Mainly just fluff.I hope you like it!~Moth 🦋💖
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Metaphors

"I'm tired of people looking at me like I'm a problem they can't solve or- or," Will took a deep breath while his hands made nervous waves through his hair, "Or a puzzle that's missing pieces." His voice broke with the threat of tears. 

"You must truly be upset if you're using metaphors like I do," Hannibal came behind his husband to press his thumbs between his slouched shoulder blades and rub soothing circles. 

"Ha ha," a deadpan chuckle, "This isn't funny, Hannibal." 

"I know, my dear. Forgive me. I was trying to lighten the mood," he pressed a kiss to the top of Will’s head and then began nuzzling his cheek into his hair as a lazy attempt to tame his curls. 

Chin and eyes cast to the sky, Will sighed, "I know, darlin'. I just wish I felt… concrete. Solid."

"How do you feel?" 

Turning to grin at his husband, Will let out a soft laugh, "You sound like a psychiatrist, Dr. Lecter." 

Eyes narrowing in amusement, Hannibal hummed in amusement, "God forbid."

He took in his husband's genuine laugh and let calm settle before he pressed the subject again:

"Will, I understand how others perceive us can leave us… off-kilter," Will snorted, but Hannibal continued with a scolding- but soft- look, "However, I wish you wouldn't view yourself as anything other than wholly you. Even if you are this equation or puzzle to be solved, why do you care about others' proficiency to do so?" 

The fact that Hannibal chose to say "equation" rather than "problem" had Will bunched over at the waist, the meat of his palms digging into his eyes to prevent the breaking of the dam. 

Taking in his vulnerability, Hannibal chose to move around the chair to offer comfort in the form of wrapping his arm around Will’s form and resting his hand on his knee. When a quiet, but shattering noise left the back of Will’s throat and he refused to meet his husband's eyes, Hannibal chose to press his cheek against Will’s and speak soothing words into his ear. 

"My dear, you are concrete, solid, and whole in your being. At times you may not feel so, you may be reminded of younger years-of trying times, but you have solved your own equation and came up with your own answer. You have made your own puzzle pieces to complete your image. If others see gaps in your math or misfitting pieces, then they cannot see your craftsmanship." 

"But what about you-" his voice broke halfway into a sob. 

"What about me, mylimasis?" 

"I feel whole when I'm with you. Don't you feel the same? Aren't we two pieces of the same picture?" 

"Oh, my dear," Hannibal wiped at Will’s tears with his thumbs before taking his face in his hands and leading their foreheads to rest together, "We are both whole, complete people, Will." 

Will closed his eyes and breathed in Hannibal’s closeness. 

"But together… together we are a vision, my dear boy." 

Will couldn’t help but smile into the lips that weave metaphors into loving words.


End file.
